Hold Me Close
by PenforPerfection
Summary: "Link, I've been ripped apart one too many times, and I'm too broken and unworthy for you, and Zelda-" "Shhhh. You may have been used and hurt, but for every girl with a broken heart, there's a guy with glue. And you are beautiful, don't let anyone tell you different because the past is past." And with that he wiped a tear from her face, and they turned to conquer the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

I whipped out my tube of lip balm as I walked home from karate practice. 'Man. That was a workout. Well, at least I beat Kirstie when we were sparring.' Kirstie was my BFFL. We had been friends since before preschool. She had gotten me into karate around nine years ago when she and I were seven. Even though Kirstie was 1 year younger than me, she still kicked my butt at karate. I had recently become a black belt, and today I wanted to spar with her. As we got on the mat, I started to feel nervous. 'WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF THE MAT BEFORE YOU EMBARRASS YOURSELF IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!' My brain seemed to say. As I was recollected my thoughts, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something shiny. Sticking out of a trash bin, was a disc.

I looked around, then slowly picked out of the bag. On the front it said, 'LEGEND OF ZELDA SYWARD SWORD' I was like, "Awesome! My old game got scratched up and here is this new one! Wait, is it scratched?" Well, of course it's scratched, idiot. Who in their right mind would throw away a perfectly good Zelda game? I inspected it closely, but couldn't find any scratches. But as I looked closer, there were words written in the title in Sharpie. It said in swirly writing,

SEVERELY DEFECTED. DO NOT PLAY GAME. DO NOT LET VOLTAGE GET TO DISC. CONTACT NINTENDO IF FOUND.

WOW, okay. Do you really think that I'm going to let some stupid person who wrote that on their disc so no one would use it tell me what to do? I was extremely happy that I found that disc. No more paying thirty dollars for Skyward Sword! No, nuh-uh. Not this girl! But, what if something bad did happen? I shrugged off the idea and wrapped a tissue around the asdfghjkl disc and stuck it in a pocket in my purse. I opened up my phone and saw my screen saver. Link... I have to admit, Link was a pretty cute guy! I saw that I had a text from my mom. 'Where are you, sweetie?' she had said. Crud, it was 8:30 already! I started to run home, and when I got there, I could tell my mom was about to ask me if I wanted dinner.

"Heymom, stayedlateatkarate-havehomeworkgottago!" I half-shouted at her.

No, I didn't have homework. I finished it in study hall and before karate. But yes, I did want to play Legend of Zelda before my mom wanted me to do something. I raced up the stairs to my large bedroom. I guess you could call us rich. My dad works for an advertisement company (lots of money) and my mom was a stay-at-home mom. As I did a front flip onto my bed (I was in cheer also), I whipped out my TV remote and turned my Wii on. I slowly pressed the disc into the Wii, and pulled out my pink remote. I may have pink stuff, and be a girly-girl, but if you mess with anything of mine or mess with me, I will kick your butt to next week. My whole room was forest themed, and for my 16th birthday my parents went all out on it . My bed was a four-post canopy bed, but the posts were made to look like tree trunks and the curtains and canopy were mad out of a dark green silkish fabric covered in green rosettes. My TV was inside of a tree trunk with all of my games inside of a carved opening above it. Across my room, was a ladder leading up to a loft with a huge skylight. But what is awesome, is that the loft is city-themed. It has cityscape room dividers and a hammock bed. The walls were painted teal with a black and white striped wall behind the bed. I had a clothing rack with designer clothes on it and a manikin to dress (You have no idea how many times I have used the manikin to figure out an outfit.)

I stared at the screen and my body felt very achy and weak. Instead of the title screen, a piece of paper flew out of the TV. Say whaaaaatt? I squeezed my eyes shut then opened them again. The paper was still there. I looked at it funny, then slowly picked it up like it was about to explode or something. The paper said, "You knew that something was going to happen. Yet you tried. I find that fabulously funny. So I guess I will pull you in now. You will never survive. -G." You know that feeling when something happens and you are alone, and you suddenly feel paranoid? I probably looked like a terrified mouse, and the air seemed very still. Like the world was just waiting, merely waiting, for something terrible to happen. I tried to figure out what that meant, which was extremely hard when my head felt like it was about to explode.

I let out a scream when I felt my skin tear in my underarm. And another one. Another slice across my stomach. One across my leg. One on my foot. I turned around to try and find the invisible attacker and screamed bloody murder when a cold steel blade went and slit my back open. 'Why aren't my parents coming? WHERE ARE THEY?' I thought. My attacker laughed and abruptly a wave of nausea went over me.

I could feel his breath on my neck as I heard the words, "You are going to regret you ever crossed me."

And with that, the person slashed across my forehead with his knife and disappeared. My I felt a warm, sticky substance flow from where he sliced me and start to slide down my body, and and it got into my eyes. I heard rustling in the bushes. Wait, bushes? I slowly tried to open my eyes which felt like someone had stabbed them out. I was on the edge of a field, and the sun was on the verge of disappearing behind the mountains. And the rustling began again. And large figures stepped out. In the setting sun and all the blood in my eyes, I could barely make out the figures. They were wolves. Wolves, wolves- Wait, wolves! I tried to stand up, but as I was stabbed all over my body, I couldn't walk. 'That's it. I'm dead.' I thought. I knew that I should at least try to fight them, so I tried to lift my fist and pummel one of them in the face, but it had different ideas.

It pounced forward and took me off my feet. Like it was their cue, all of the other wolves jumped forward. They scratched me across my ankles and bit my calves. I screamed out in pain. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I barely felt my body lifted off the ground, by my neck. I instantly started clawing at the hands binding my neck, but it was no use. It started walking towards a forest and I saw a older teenage boy sitting by a fire with a floating figure next to him. They looked surprised. 'Why wouldn't they be? I'm being held by an invisible person, by my neck. And I'm half-dead.' Black spots invaded my vision and I heard yelling and fighting. And with that, it was dark.

~~~~LeAuthor'sNote~~~~ Okay, sorry if this is bad (THIS IS NOT ONE OF MY BEST WORKS). This is my first published fan fiction, so constructive criticism would help. I'm also writing this on a tablet. But later chapters will be longer! 3 love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

~~~LeAwesomeTimeSkipBecauseImAmazing~~~

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was how unbearably freezing I was. I heard voices, and I tried to gather more information as to WHERE THE HECK I WAS, all while gathering the blankets to hopefully warm myself up. My headache was worse than ever, my whole body stung, and I was laying on my stomach, because my back was split open. I slowly opened one eye, and then the other. Where was that guy? Why wasn't I dead yet?

I heard a computerized voice say, "Master, there is a extremely high chance that our mistress is awake."

I tried to use my elbows to prop myself up, but the cuts on my arms stung, and my arms gave out. 'Wow, that was embarrassing.' I thought.

"Um, hey." a voice said. I looked up and saw LINK standing over me, and I probably looked very surprised.

"Are you okay? You look kind of scared." he said. I looked up, his voice... I had never heard his voice.

"Oh, no I just hurt a little." I said. 'More like hurt BAD!'

"Oh, okay, that's understandable." He asked. I saw him slowly reach into his pouch and pull out a glass bottle filled with red stuff.

"No. Don't you dare." I commanded.

His head shot up as he discretely slid the heart potion back into his pouch. "You sure you don't need any?"

"Master, I believe that you should keep your last heart potion safe in case of an emergency." Fi's voice rang through the air.

"But, look at her! Are you absolutely sure you don't need any?"

"No, really. Surprisingly, I'm feeling a lot better." I lied.

He crawled over and put his hand onto my forehead. He then proceeded to stare at me, and then had a quiet conversation with Fi. All of a sudden, Fi shot out of the store and stood over me, staring her unblinking blue eyes into mine. I finally just laid my head back on to the rug that I was lying on.

"Master, I believe it would be better to give her the heart potion now."

"What!? No, you need it!" My head shot up from the rug.

"Turn over." Link commanded gravely.

Shocked by his sudden change of emotions, I slowly turned over on my back. Well, at least, I tried to. As soon as I started turning over, the cuts on my side split open again, causing me to fall flat on my back and let out a shriek. The cuts stung so bad, and my back felt like it was on fire.

"You aren't okay, alright, I want you to look straight into my eyes, and tell me what color they are."

"Um, they're.." Link's face was so caring, and concerned. Green, was it? Or was it blue? I couldn't remember, or see. "I think they're.. Blue?"

"Yeah, um, okay you need to lay down."

"But, I'm really c-cold."

"You have a fever, and you need to rest." He said seriously.

"Ok, I-I'll lay d-down." I shivered.

"Here, do you want my blanket?" He asked, looking concerned.

"N-no."

"Y-yeah you do." He imitated me. Link turned me over and laid the blanket on me. "I just realized, we haven't even introduced ourselves. I'm Link, and she's Fi."

"I'm B-Brooke."

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I went to Hume Lake ( a camp ) and I wasn't able to bring any electronics. Also, I just came back from the state science fair. Anyways, in this chapter, we learn our oc's name! Help me by suggesting what I should do in the next chapter!

R&R!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME!

:-)


End file.
